Ace and Blaze's Encounter with Agent Smith
by ConnectTheDots128
Summary: Two best friends that share a disastrous apartment together find Agent Smith in their closet. The Agent comes to them bearing news that he lost something of great value. Could the girls and Smith find this special item? R&R please!


Author's Note: The character Ace in the story is me (a nickname really). The character Blaze is my best friend's nickname. We own these nicknames because we own ourselves…

I do not own the character Agent Smith, or the actor Hugo Weaving (I wish! )

Also, there is a tad of insipid language in here. So please, I warned ye beforehand.

Ace and Blaze's Encounter with Agent Smith  
Chapter One

Scattered along the living room floor, trash and dirty laundry cover the carpet. Ace, one of the renters of the infested apartment room, tries to find her way through the gruesome mess. "Jesus Blaze! We have to clean this pig sty or else our landlord will-" "Shhhh!" Blaze hushed her. "I'm trying to beat this!" Ace looked over her best friend that appeared to be playing a Full Metal Alchemist game. "Well," Ace sighed, "I sure hope you can do some Alchemy to clean up this god damn place!" Blaze gave her a deadly glare. "Is that a threat lesbian?" Ace almost choked on her own saliva. "Lesbian? A Lesbian!"

The last words that flew of her mouth were drowned out by Blaze's playful screams. The two began to wrestle, but Ace knew her best friend would be the one to win the match. As this commotion was going on, a large crash sounded within Ace's bedroom. "What the hell was that?" Ace got up from off the ground, her hair messy and tangled. "It was a ghost! Woooo…" Ace ignored her, and began to walk stealthily toward her room. The crash sounded again, with the young girls jumping with surprise. "Maybe it's a cat?" Blaze asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Ace had finally reached the door to her bedroom, and turned the knob slowly. When she walked through, she closed the door behind her quietly. "Is she crazy?" Blaze whispered softly to herself. "Uh, hello? Uh, I leper, you no come here!" Ace began to impersonate Dana Carvey as a Chinese man.

She continued to search her room, and luckily found nothing. "Must have been a poltergeist." She concluded. While she was in her room, Ace decided to open her closet to get a notebook and pencil, since she was there in the first place. And to her horror, as she slid open her closet doors, a man stood directly in front of her, staring dangerously into her dark eyes. He was six feet, two inches tall, and wore a black suit and tie. Ace could not move, let alone breathe. All she could see and think about were those blue eyes. Those damn beautiful blue eyes.

From the second she broke her contact with the mysterious man's eyes, she shrieked so loudly that one of her souvenir shot glasses cracked from the pressure. She opened the door and ran out of her room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her and pushing all of her weight against it. "Blaze, help me!" Blaze immediately rushed to Ace's aid. "Ace, what the hell is going on!" "I-I don't know!" Blaze cocked an eyebrow as she continued to hold down the door with her. "You're lying to me hun." Ace shook her head harshly as the door knob began to rattle violently. "What thefuck is that then!"

Then almost instantly from the inside of Ace's room, the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown backwards, slamming against the wall. Ace and Blaze looked through the doorway, and standing inside of it was him. Agent Smith. The man that hid in her closet, that probably watched her and she lay in bed every night. But when? And how long? Could he have possible hid in Blaze's room? But it can't be. Agent Smith was a made up character from a movie, played by Hugo Weaving.

Ace and Blaze stood side by side, trembling with fear. Blaze began to speak, but stuttered her words. "Um, Hu-Hugo Weaving is it? Wha-what brings you here?" Agent Smith turned his head slowly to Blaze, his ice blue eyes fixed on hers. "I have never heard that name." His voice sounded heavenly and dark at the same time. Both of the girls have never heard a voice like his sound so beautiful. "But you have to be Hugo Weaving! I mean, you sure as hell look like him." Agent Smith growled at her. "Human," He said, "You are nothing more than a piece of used gum beneath my shoe." Ace began to snicker from Smith's comment, but still continued to tremble harshly from his presence.

"Well Blaze, how can that be Hugo? Could he possibly rip a door off that easily and send it flying back like that? I don't think so." Blaze looked down at the floor, already agreeing with Ace. Then the Agent began to walk toward Ace, taking only a few graceful steps. He stopped in front of her, much like their encounter beforehand in the closet, and inhaled the top of her head in two short sniffs. "You stink." He concluded.

Blaze could not control herself. She fell down on her butt and started to laugh uncontrollably. Smith turned to her with a cocked eyebrow. "So uh, Mr. Smith-" Smith interrupted Ace fiercely. "Agent Smith." He said in a low growl. "Agent Smith, what brings you here on this lovely day in such a shitty apartment?" Smith smirked at her. "Well, I have lost something of great value to me. But I need no help from a human like you." "Are you so certain? I mean, we need a whole search team for this apartment. Just look at it! Do you expect to look through all of this yourself?" The Agent studied the room back and forth. "Yes." He said, toneless.


End file.
